Merrill
} |name = Merrill |image = Merrill-Cleaned.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Dalish Pariah |title = Marethari's First |location = Dalish Camp - (Origins) Sundermount - (Dragon Age II) |voice = Erin Matthews - (Origins) Eve Myles - (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} '''Merrill' is an elven mage and a temporary companion to the Dalish elf Warden during the Dalish Elf Origin and a companion and romance option for a male or femalePriestly, Chris. "Dragon Age 2 Romances confirmed". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-15. Hawke in Dragon Age II. "Merrill Official Character Reveal" Retrieved 2011-02-11. Background Dragon Age: Origins Merrill is the First, or apprentice, of the clan's Keeper, Marethari. She is interested in recovering the elves' lost lore and possesses some knowledge of the elves' old magic. Dragon Age II The Keepers of the Dalish are the masters of ancient lore and guardians of old secrets. Merrill can recite all of known elven history and navigate the Fade… but has very little experience with the world or even her own people. Now in a foreign land, surrounded by dangers on all sides, Merrill must find help for her clan. Whatever the cost. Following the events of the Dalish elf origin merrill will keep a fragment of the eluvian to clense it of it's blight Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Initial statistics (Origins) Class: Mage Specialization: N/A Starting spells/skills: Herbalism, Combat Tactics Mage: Arcane Bolt Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons Entropy: Weakness Initial Gear (Origins) Quotes * "It’s a Keeper’s job to remember, even the dangerous things." * "Why do they call this a brothel? Does it have something to do with broth?" * (To Hawke) "If you were Dalish, our people would have a kingdom by now. ... And half of Thedas would be attacking us. So maybe things worked out for the best." * Hawke (to Fenris): "Merrill's quite capable of handling herself." Merrill: "I am? I mean - yes, of course I am!" * "Why is my house always messy when people are here! It's clean sometimes, I swear." Gallery Merrill concept art.jpg|Concept art Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill - Dragon Age: Origins Merrill 01.png|Merrill in Battle Merrill 02.png|Merrill fighting Templars Merrill 03.png|Merrill fighting Drakes body.jpg|Merrill, along with Varric, Bodahn Feddic, Carver, and Hawke. Hawkeandmerrill.jpg|Hawke & Merrill Merrill2.jpg|First Meeting Trivia * Mary Kirby wrote Merrill for Dragon Age II. Kirby, Mary. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. * According to David Gaider Merrill will have a different voice actor in Dragon Age II, as the Dalish now have Welsh or Irish accentsGaider, David. "Voice Actors (Speculation and Discussion)". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-09.. He stated: It's a new actor-- and is the last on the list of "actors I specifically asked for and got on the first try".Gaider, David. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. * Merrill means shining sea in Irish Gaelic. * If you compare Merrill's face from Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II, you can see there is a slight difference in her facial tattoos. * Merrill's clan in Dragon Age II has settled near Sundermount and this is the location where you will deliver Flemeth's amulet. "PC Games preview ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-16. Notes * During the Dalish Origin in Dragon Age: Origins, some players may want to take Merrill's mage robes before leaving for Ostagar (remove them before speaking to Duncan in the cave, as she will be removed from the party after this dialogue). They are useful either as clothing for Morrigan later on, or as selling fodder for the Quartermaster. References External links * Short story on Merrill in Dragon Age II Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Dalish elves Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates